


Make Him Smile

by Areugoinghome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areugoinghome/pseuds/Areugoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert had a rough day at work and comes home in a bad mood. Aaron is determined to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Smile

It was after seven when Aaron heard the front door open before it was shut with a loud bang. The sound of shoes being thrown off followed shortly after. He walked out of the kitchen into the living room and was met by Robert who threw himself down onto the sofa with a loud groan.  
"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go that well then?" Aaron questioned as he walked towards his boyfriend.  
"You think?" Robert huffed and dragged his hands across his face.  
"You gonna tell me what happened then?" Aaron asked and sat down next to Robert.  
"Not really in the mood for a chat." The blonde muttered and turned away from the younger man.  
"Hey, it can't have been that bad." Aaron tried and put a hand on Robert's thigh, squeezing lightly.  
"It was worse, believe me." He snorted.  
"Can you just leave me alone please." Robert sighted and turned over completely so that Aaron's hand fell off his leg.

Aaron hated seeing Robert like this. Whenever something didn't go his way he would just shut Aaron out and he couldn't stand it. He knew that Robert always had- and still struggles with not feeling good enough. Like he constantly has to prove himself. Robert might seem like a confident and smug person from the outside, but during their two years together Aaron had learned to see through the facade he put up in front of other people.  
An idea formed in Aaron's head as he sat looking at the back of the blonde mop of hair in front of him. He knew that it was best to leave Robert to cool down for a while but he was going to make sure his boyfriend went to bed with a smile on his face that night.

Thirty minutes later Aaron had cooked up Robert's favorite meal and after contemplating a while even lit a few candles on the table. He went back out and couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw the tall legged man lying in an awkward curled up position on the sofa.  
"Dinners ready." Aaron announced as he reached him.  
"Not hungry." Robert replied still with his back towards Aaron.  
"You sure about that?" Aaron questioned and once again took a seat next to Robert. The younger man dragged a hand through Robert's thick blonde hair and leant in close to his ear before whispering "I've made enchiladas.". Robert shuffled slightly.  
"Really?" he muttered trying but failing to hide a bit of excitement as he turned around to face his boyfriend.  
"Yeah, just the way you like them." Aaron winked. "So come on then, get up!" he exclaimed and pulled Robert up by his hand. He groaned but followed the scruffy man into the kitchen.  
"What's all this for?" Robert asked confused as he was met by the candle lit dinner.  
"I can't just want to spoil you once in a while?" Aaron shrugged and guided Robert down onto a chair. He squeezed Robert's shoulder lightly before taking his seat. The blonde raised his eyebrows but Aaron thought he could see Robert's mouth pull upwards slightly at one side.

"Regretting that you came to eat?" Aaron smirked as Robert swallowed his last piece and sat back in the chair with a content sigh.  
Robert huffed slightly and rolled his eyes.  
"You were worth it after your long day." Aaron smiled but regretted his words when Robert's face fell at once, reminding him of the failed meeting earlier.  
Robert stood up to leave but Aaron quickly slid around the table and stopped him before he could walk away.  
"Please don't." Aaron pleaded and put his hands on Robert's shoulders and guided him back onto his seat. Robert sighted and slumped down again leaning his face in his hands.  
"It was horrible. I couldn't get a word in before he started questioning the whole project. I didn't even get to show him the bloody budget proposition." Robert muttered angrily.  
"Well then clearly he is a complete muppet and you're better off without him as a client." Aaron stated, feeling himself getting annoyed at someone he'd never even met. He started massaging Robert's tense shoulders softly.  
"I thought I had in in the bag but he just turned around completely." Robert grumbled.  
"You do realize you've already signed three other clients this week. That's more than most people do in a month." Aaron reminded him as he started working his hands along Robert's neck, adding more pressure while he moved his thumbs in small circles. The blonde moaned slightly and Aaron could feel him relax under his touch.  
"You're doing great you know." Aaron reassured him as his hands traveled down the older mans muscular back, gaining another groan of pleasure from Robert.  
"Yeah?" the blonde muttered.  
"Yeah. You're pretty amazing." Aaron confirmed with a whisper before placing his lips on the side of Robert's neck.  
"You're funny." Aaron mumbled before placing another kiss on his neck.  
"And successful." the dark haired man continued. Robert moaned as Aaron traced his jaw with open mouth kisses.  
"And sexy as fuck." Aaron whispered before sucking down harder just above Robert's collarbone.  
"Aaron." Robert breathed while tilting his head backwards to give Aaron's mouth better access. His scruffy beard sent shivers down Robert's spine as Aaron alternated between kissing and sucking lightly along his neck. Aaron could hear Robert's breathing getting heavier as he reached his ear were he kissed a trail behind it before biting down softly on Robert's earlobe. That earned him a deep moan and Robert couldn't stand it anymore so he reached back for Aaron to pull him in for a deep kiss. Aaron moved around the chair and straddled the blonde's lap, never breaking the connection. Robert put his strong hands on Aaron's waist to pull him even closer. Aaron sucked on Robert's bottom lip before sliding his tongue along in. Robert parted his lips so their tongues could intertwine. They both moaned deeply at the contact and got lost in the kiss. Aaron pulled away a while later his hands still tangled in Robert's hair.  
"I love you." he breathed and met Robert's lust filled eyes. And finally Robert's face broke into a broad grin, his blue green eyes lighting up his entire face.  
"I love you too." he smiled and placed a soft kiss on Aaron's lips.  
"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Aaron suggested flirtatiously.  
"Lead the way." Robert smirked and followed his boyfriend out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short little fic. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
